


2 fast (keep it moving)

by sailorstarlight



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Super M (band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstarlight/pseuds/sailorstarlight
Summary: Mark and Lucas are good boys. Baekhyun makes sure of this.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT), Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT)/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 310





	2 fast (keep it moving)

Mark and Lucas are good boys. Baekhyun makes sure of this. He’s stern when he has to be, and gentle when they deserve it, and that sporadic change keeps them in their place. 

Today they’ve behaved well. And good boys get rewarded. Good boys are made to feel good, which falls into Baekhyun’s hands. 

Baekhyun has had his four fingers thrusting in and out of Mark so long, he’s sure they’ve begun pruning. Mark’s throat is raw from the incessant moaning and sobbing, making every cry more gravelly than the next. 

Baekhyun continues though, because Mark has been so good. When he forced him onto his knees in the bathroom stall earlier that day, the boy had sucked Baekhyun’s cock so eagerly and thoroughly, making sure not a drop of his cum was wasted as it was pumped down his throat. 

Mark is always so obedient. So Baekhyun rewards him in full. He had started with just a singular digit, wriggling around in Mark’s hole, barely brushing around his prostate, short fingernails dragging lightly against his spongy walls. Slowly, steadily, painstakingly, Baekhyun had worked Mark up one finger at a time, taking nearly an hour to stretch his tight little hole out. 

Mark has already come several times, his post-orgasm sensitivity making it even easier to push him toward the edge repeatedly. Baekhyun smiles down at his whimpering boy whose hair is matted to his sweaty forehead. 

“Are you feeling good, sweetness? Are you satisfied yet, hm?”

He keeps his voice soft and low, making it so that Mark will have to really focus his attention to hear him, to understand him. 

Mark is a little too far gone to give an ernest response, offering a groan and a nod as Baekhyun continues to thrust his slender fingers into him with no remorse. 

“I want to hear you, Mark,” he urges, his hand keeping an unforgiving pace. Mark huffs and puffs for a moment, thinking before responding. 

“Feel good. So good. Too much, it’s too much, hyung,” Mark gasps, head twisting this way and that, hands gripping anything they can reach whether that be the sheets or Baekhyun’s bicep. 

Baekhyun works him up to yet another painfully dry orgasm, his body jerking erratically as white spots his vision. His entire body goes numb as chokes around a moan. When he comes down from his high, Baekhyun’s hand stills persists.

“When you act like a good boy, you get rewarded. You get to feel good too, Mark. Doesn’t it feel good? Aren’t you enjoying your reward?”

Mark’s grip on Baekhyun’s arm tightens with his eyes clenched shut as he nods, because even though he’s halfway to passing out from the strain, it’s all a cherished gift from his master and that will always have to be something he loves. He feels good, he feels warm, he feels loved. 

The clenching around Baekhyun’s fingers is constant as Mark reaches yet another orgasm in record time, sobbing as his body seizes then relaxes, resigning to the waves of mind numbing pleasure. Mark has cum so many times now he’s lost count, not that he would have been able to keep track when he can’t think of anything other than the orgasmic bliss shooting up his spine with every crook of Baekhyun’s long digits. It feels so good it almost hurts, his every nerve ending feeling like static. He can do nothing but writhe and cry and his pathetic cock can only remain futile in its attempts to produce any more cum, red and twitching and aching. 

Mark orgasms at least thrice more before he’s crying so hard, someone’d think he’s just had his heart broken. With shaky hands around Baekhyun’s forearm, he begs him to stop him.

Baekhyun pouts at him in mock sadness.

“What’s the matter, baby?” he asks, indulging Mark. Under any other circumstances, he would be reprimanding him for stopping him, but Mark has been good and this is his reward. 

“I-I want you… Want you inside me,” Mark says shakily as Baekhyun curls his fingers inside him. 

“I am inside you. Can’t you feel me?” Baekhyun asks sardonically as he presses into Mark’s prostate. Mark lets out a watery moan. “You’re going to have to be more specific, sweetness.”

“Your cock please, hyung. I want your cock—I need it.” The words come tumbling out of Mark’s tired lips like a prayer. 

“Mmm, how can I say no when you ask so nicely?”

Baekhyun’s slender fingers pull out of Mark with an obscene squelch. 

Baekhyun finally lines himself up and presses into his heat, slow slow slow and it drives Mark mad. He quakes with every centimeter that sinks in. A few of his sobs are muffled into the back of his hand. To which Baekhyun stops abruptly, locking his sharp eyes with Mark’s watery ones. Mark’s hand falls from where it covers his mouth and he lets a whimper free into the air. Baekhyun continues. 

He finally rocks into him, bottoming out and it’s bliss. Mark’s body is an oasis, so sweet and indulgent. He’s tight yet pliable, firm yet compliant. His walls meld onto Baekhyun’s cock like it was waiting for his arrival. His cock is king, Mark’s tightness its throne. It’s so hot Baekhyun wonders if his cock could melt. 

Mark goes nonsensical over finally being filled to the brim, fidgeting around and trying his best to grind down on Baekhyun, tries to be a good obedient boy. Baekhyun keeps his cock in him unmoving, just relishing in the feeling of him and every twitch and tensing of his asshole. He even closes his eyes and lets himself be immersed in every little sound that escapes Mark’s throat. 

“Hyung—please move,” Mark sniffles. “Please fuck me.”

Baekhyun reassures him that he will, and he will thoroughly, but that good things only come to boys who wait. 

As inches out of Mark before shoving back in just as slow, just barely gyrating his hips. Mark’s entire body is racked with tremors. Then Baekhyun buries himself in Mark fully, grinding into him hard and Mark falls apart yet again with a cry so broken Baekhyun can’t help but coo at him. 

He increases his speed, placing his hands on Mark’s narrow waist as he pulls him down to meet his thrusts. Baekhyun worries Mark will get lockjaw from how his mouth just hangs open, drool spilling all over his chin and lewd moans pouring freely. Every sound he makes is more and more strained, like they were being ripped from his throat. 

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to cum, even the sight of Mark all wrecked and tearstained would be enough to get off too. He slows down and focuses instead on pistoning his hips in harder, deeper. 

“Do you want my cum all the way inside? Want me to impregnate your little tummy, huh?” he grunts through the effort of thrusting. 

“Yes! Please! Cum inside!” Mark sobs. 

Baekhyun grinds in a circular motion, sliding wetly along Mark’s pillowy walls until he finally spills deep inside him. Once he’s milked himself dry in Mark’s tight heat, he grabs a crimson red plug from somewhere behind him, shiny and six inches long, and shoves it harshly into Mark right as he pulls out, not even a drop of his sperm being wasted. 

“ _Ngh,_ ” Mark whines loudly as he adjusts to the slick girth of it, as well as the sticky cum clinging to his inner walls like honey. 

“You did so well for me, baby,” Baekhyun praises into the shell of Mark’s ear. 

“Now Mark,” Baekhyun almost sings, voice molasses. He flips Mark onto his back and Mark cries out, the plug pressing into his sweet spot with every miniscule movement. Baekhyun starts licking and sucking at the expanse of his chest, avoiding his nipples by mere millimeters. Mark whimpers, his body so sensitive and responsive that despite his mentality crumbling, he preens into Baekhyun’s every touch, arching his back off the sheets as his body begs for more. 

“Won’t you be a good boy and go over to suck Lucas off? He’s been waiting so patiently over there by himself.”

Both their eyes go toward Lucas who is squirming in a velvet armchair in the corner, his thick red cock leaking as it presses against a metal cage and his reddened cheeks tear stained. He had been watching them all this time, watching as Mark got fingered to heaven and back, watched as Mark got the privilege of being fucked by Baekhyun while he could do nothing but squirm and cry. 

Lucas’s arms and legs are bound with leather cuffs, and his thighs tied together with a thick rope. He goes wild thrashing about when he realizes what Baekhyun has said, overcome with desperation, crying muffled by his gag. 

“Try not to swallow it,” Baekhyun says to Mark while holding up the tiny silver key to Lucas’s chastity. Mark looks up at him, dazed and confused by his words. 

He finally gets it once Baekhyun places the key on his own tongue and sticks it out, waiting for Mark to approach him. 

Mark responds in full, scrambling to sit up on his still trembling legs, moaning at the movement of his plug all the way. Hesitantly, his mouth opens and he begins sucking on Baekhyun’s tongue obscenely, spit getting everywhere, metal clanging against his teeth. When he finally pulls away breathlessly, the key is in his mouth. Baekhyun pats his cheek and motions towards Lucas, giving Mark permission to go over to him. 

He stumbles over to the corner immediately, legs shaking like a newborn deer, collapsing onto his knees before Lucas. His hands shake too as they fumble with the spit slick key and shove it into the lock. 

Lucas’s cock doesn’t just spring free, it grows too as more blood rushes into it. Lucas hisses at the feeling of being released. His cock springs to his firm abdomen once it’s fully hardened. Mark’s mouth waters as the appendage twitches and strains, coming to life. Mark’s hand trembles as he reaches out and touches him lightly. Lucas groans at just the slightest graze, every nerve in his cock on high alert. 

“Mark, lick,” Baekhyun orders like he would a dog. And just like a dog, Mark obeys without a second to lose. His pink little tongue peeks out, giving Lucas a tentative lick before going all out and lapping at the angry red head of Lucas’s cock like an animal. The latter shudders violently, so tender from being deprived of touch for so long. His voice is gravelly and low as he moans, a stark contrast to Mark’s high pitched mewls. 

“Now, suck.”

Wet sounds and wanton moans fill the room as Mark enthusiastically gets to work. Baekhyun too saunters over to join the fun and sits on the arm of the chair beside Lucas, allowing him to rest his head back against his shoulder. Lucas looks up at him in adoration, eyes twinkly and blown out with lust. He looks perfectly ruined like this. 

Despite allowing Lucas to lean on him, Baekhyun doesn’t provide him any additional comforts. His nimble hands start roaming, landing on Lucas’s hardened nipples and pinching at them as he squirms about to try and avoid his hands, so deep in his head he forgets who’s touching him. 

“Lucas,” he reprimands sternly, and Lucas straightens his back immediately, enduring both Mark and Baekhyun’s ministrations with gritted teeth. 

Lucas’s cock is stupidly long and Mark’s gag reflex is touchy, which Baekhyun has always thought was a shame considering how nicely his lips look wrapped around cock. It was something he would have to train Mark in. But as of this moment, the shallow bobbing of his head is perfect for Lucas who is so sensitive, even a sloppy handjob would feel like heaven’s touch. 

Baekhyun’s hands continue to fondle Lucas’s toned chest as Mark gags and dribbles all over his cock. Lucas is a goner in no time at all, his cum shooting out and hitting Mark right in the back of his throat. Mark gags around the amount of fluid being gushed down his mouth channel, but swallows it all down, tears welling in the corner of his wide eyes. He sniffles as it all runs down dropping straight into his tummy. 

“Feel good, angel?” Baekhyun purrs, hand still feeling around Lucas’s warm skin. The boy nods against his shoulder and smiles ever so softly. Mark rests his head against Lucas’s knee completely exhausted, eyes now closed. 

Baekhyun looks at both of his good boys, and smiles too. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIorstarIight) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight)


End file.
